Embodiments relate to the testing of components of Hard Disk Drives (HDD) during the manufacture thereof. In particular, embodiments relate to cartridges for Head Gimbal Assembly (HGA) tests that provide improved electrical characteristics for signal transmission between the Dynamic Electrical Test Equipment (DET) tester and the magnetic head of the HGA.